


Imperdoável

by GeminiAthena



Series: Lost in the Shadows [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Resentment
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiAthena/pseuds/GeminiAthena
Summary: Suas vidas nunca foram fáceis, desde o começo estavam marcadas pela tragédia mas quem eles podiam culpar pelo que aconteceu,quem eles precisavam aprender a perdoar? Mas seriam eles capazes afinal de perdoar a si mesmos por tudo que se passou.
Series: Lost in the Shadows [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594633
Kudos: 1





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Uma fic curtinha baseada nas três músicas Unforgiven da banda Metallica, sério eu acho que tenho que parar de escrever fics da Saga e do Kanon baseadas nas músicas do Metallica (ou achar músicas que combinam com eles), espero que gostem da fic e em breve virão os outros dois capítulos.

Os dois irmãos eram tão jovens quando chegaram no Santuário de Athena, não deveriam ter mais do que alguns meses de vida na época, sua chegada esperada e ao mesmo tempo temida pelo alguém que deveria guia-los.

Saga e Kanon não foram íntimos da essência da juventude, tendo sido desde muito jovens ensinados os segredos do universo e sua formação, dos corações dos homens e de suas emoções, da batalha e seus horrores, do sacrifício e suas dores.

Dia após dias os gêmeos aprendiam as regras do mundo onde viviam e que deviam segui-las ou então...

Longos anos se passaram e Saga, o mais velho dos irmãos, conquistou seu lugar na elite dourada, a armadura de gêmeos seu maior orgulho, os sacrifícios que fizera omitidos de todos aqueles que o viam.

A imagem do soldado de Athena perfeito isso era tudo que oferecia aos espectadores, e o papel que impusera a si mesmo, mas ainda assim ele ainda sacrificaria mais e mais, afinal ainda tinha aquele desejo, uma última ambição, e sua força de vontade era inquebrável.

Sua verdadeira face, isso ninguém jamais veria, oculta, dissimulada, enterrada no mais profundo de seu ser, tudo aquilo que sentia, que via e ouvia sempre escondido pela perfeita máscara que usava para todos a seu redor, tudo que eles veriam era o perfeito Cavaleiro de Athena que ele se tornara.

Sua verdadeira face oculta, essa seria sua eterna sina, o único obstáculo que jamais poderia realmente superar, não importava o quanto lutasse, mas qual seria sua verdadeira face? Ele já não sabia mais, apenas sabia que se eles tivessem visto o que escondia com tanto afinco aquele não seria seu destino, e aquilo era imperdoável.

**o0o** - **♊** - **o0o**

Kanon por sua vez viveu nas sombras da glória de seu irmão, sempre escondido de tudo e todos, sonhara tanto como o irmão em um dia ser um cavaleiro de ouro, sonho esse que lhe foi negado por mero capricho do destino, ou do lugar que deveria chamar de lar, ele se lembrava de que uma vez tentara como seu irmão ser o garoto perfeito, mas essa perfeição nunca lhe fora natural e cada vez mais o ressentimento crescia em seu coração.

Quantas vezes ele tentara ser ao menos notado, isso era algo que não saberia dizer, pois mesmo todo seu conhecimento das ciências do mundo não era capaz de encontrar essa resposta, porém sabia bem qual fora o resultado disso, fora apenas mais e mais oculto dos olhos que tanto queria que o notassem, que vissem seu poder, seu potencial.

Até aquele momento, já havia se preparado para ser engolido pelas águas do oceano, esquecido, desconhecido, sem nunca ter tido uma chance de mostrar tudo que podia fazer...

Quantas vezes bradara de ódio apenas para ninguém o ouvir, quantas vezes lamentara a solidão sem que ninguém o notasse, quantas vezes? Por mais vocal que fosse sobre aquilo que lhe atormentava não era percebido, pois simplesmente não havia ninguém ali para vê-lo.

Fosse em seu pior, ou em seu melhor...

Não, ninguém se importara em vê-lo, em perceber sua existência, mas agora ele mostraria para todos eles, ele voltaria mais poderoso do que fora antes e mostraria para todos que ele existia, que ele era poderoso, que ele não os podia perdoar.

**o0o** - **♊** - **o0o**

As vestes e a máscara do Grande Mestre ocultavam perfeitamente sua identidade de olhos curiosos, assim como seus gestos e palavras, a verdade era algo que ninguém deveria conhecer e Saga de Gêmeos a ocultaria como fizera tempos atrás com outras verdades sombrias, com a mesma vêemencia.

**o0o** - ** **♊**** - **o0o**

Seu rosto podia estar oculto pela máscara da escama, assim como seu nome era desconhecido para todos ali, mas isso não lhe importava todos no reino do mar eram seus peões e serviriam para que ele finalmente fosse visto, pois a culpa era deles, somente podia ser deles.

**o0o** - **♊** - **o0o**

Era um prisioneiro, isso era tudo que o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos podia ser, preso na armadura que lutara para conquistar, no templo que ele devia proteger, nas vestes que ele usava. Era um prisioneiro em sua própria carne, em sua própria mente, eles lhe diziam perfeito, um anjo, um deus, e agora outros lhe diziam demônio, monstro, mal.

Eles lhe disseram o que deveria ser, mas agora eles não mais existiam, pois sua voz lhes declaravam traidores, o Santuário estava errado, o Mundo estava errado, o Destino estava errado.

Sabia muito bem disso, e agora mudaria isso com suas mãos, pois não podia perdoa-los, jamais poderia perdoa-los.

**o0o** - **♊** - **o0o**

Havia deixado o Santuário, havia saído do Cabo Sunion, mas seria realmente livre? Ali todos podiam vê-lo, conhecer e atestar seu poder, sem sombra de dúvidas ali, sob as ondas do oceano, podia ser admirado e temido como sempre sonhara, mas não havia ninguém que soubesse quem ele realmente era.

Era isso que realmente queria? Foi por isso que lutara tanto? Não podia dizer, sequer sabia se podia se considerar livre as vezes, mas mesmo assim não conseguia, não podia voltar atrás.

Se foram eles decidiram que ele deveria ser sempre uma sombra como poderia desistir de sua vingança? Isso era algo que não podia esquecer, não podia deixar de lado.

Afinal como poderia se negar a vingança se nunca conseguiria sequer perdoar.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na verdade eu iria postar esse capítulo mais depois, mas me deu inspiração para fazer o segundo capítulo então aqui vamos nós espero que gostem da segunda parte.

Novamente ele se encontrava ali de joelhos diante da imagem da deusa Athena, em sua suposta oração a deusa ele parecia estar esperando alguma coisa, talvez uma mensagem ou algum sinal da deusa, qualquer coisa que pudesse livra-lo desse tormento que vivia dia após dia, tinha certeza que ela poderia encontrar o que ele tanto procurava apenas olhando em seu coração.

A estátua da deusa, com a pequena estatueta de Nike ausente, porém se mantinha ali firme impassível, sem dar qualquer sinal, não importava o quão mal estava o clima, ou quão escuros eram os dias e noites, e ele ficava ali esperando apenas pelo sinal, pela luz da deusa, mas não havia nada, não importava o quanto ele orasse, pedisse ou esperasse, não havia nada que pudesse aliviar a dor em seu coração.

Aquela mesma dor que apenas ele conhecia, que a atormentava a tanto tempo, que o levara até ali e que o mantinha naquele lugar, que ele queria poder esquecer, superar de alguma forma, mas poderia ela ajuda-lo?

Ela não conhecia sua dor, o que tivera que ver e esconder, o que apenas ele sabia e que escondia com tanto afinco, cada dia mais cansado de manter tudo isso consigo, de carregar esse peso sozinho.

Esperava desejava por um sinal de seu poder divino, qualquer coisa que podia liberta-lo desse fardo.

Mas poderia realmente considera-la inocente de tudo? Afinal ela o deixara ali sozinho.

**o0o** -♊- **o0o**

Desde que se lembrava o homem que se identificava como Dragão Marinho aprendera a admirar e idolatrar a presença dela, que Athena apenas lhe ofereceria carinho e misericórdia divinas.

Que grande piada, afinal tal cuidado seria reservado apenas aqueles que podiam ser agraciado com aquele ouro que jamais lhe pertenceria. Mesmo assim ele não precisava do “amor” de Athena, não mais desde aquele momento.

Não desde que saíra do Cabo Sunion havia prometido a si mesmo que jamais seria um daqueles ratos sagrados, não poderia depois de tudo que aconteceu, assim como também mostraria até mesmo a ela quem ele era.

Mas ainda assim havia aquele cosmo, em um canto obscuro de sua mente acreditou nas histórias que fora contado na juventude quando se sentiu ser salvo da fúria dos oceanos, que podia sair dali e recomeçar com a tal honra que lhe diziam que devia ter.

Mas então sua mente retornava a todos os anos em que viveu sozinho e esquecido nas sombras, tanto tempo, tantos anos, se assumisse essa tal “honra” seria apenas engolido por essa sombra que tanto temia. Ela o salvaria disso também?

Não sabia mas mesmo assim ainda a esperava, e a esperaria por quantos anos fossem necessários.

Pois a culpa também era dela de certa forma.

**o0o** -♊- **o0o**

Quanto tempo esperou por ela? Treze anos se podia contar corretamente, e ela viera justamente para julga-lo por tudo que acontecera.

Não tinha mais aquelas dúvidas de antes, o tempo realmente estivera a seu lado para que ele visse tudo com clareza, assim como também estava agora em que a cada segundo o levava mais para perto do que buscava.

A verdade por trás de tudo seria apenas dele, apenas ele saberia, apenas ele teria sentido, agora tudo ficaria para trás ele apenas precisava de mais um pouco para alcançar o que tanto buscava e não voltaria atrás.

Mesmo que ainda houvesse aquela ponta de dúvida em seu coração.

Mas não podia esquecer quantos anos passara esperando sozinho apenas por ela, para que ela lhe salvasse com seu poder divino? Diria que foram mais de treze anos, e ela nunca esteve ali até aquele preciso momento.

Apenas ele sabia quanto tempo esperara por uma salvação, apenas ele sabia o que havia sentido nesse tempo que não podia deixar para trás, por que deveria então dar uma chance a ela tão tarde assim?

Não havia perdão para o que fizera, tudo aquilo que nem mesmo aqueles a seu redor imaginava, mas ele não voltaria atrás agora, não nesse preciso momento pois não sabia como podia perdoa-la.

Nunca pudera ser livre do terrível destino que as estrelas lhe impuseram, realmente ele não podia ser perdoado por tudo que fez.

Mas ela, Athena, também era imperdoável a seus olhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui está a música deste capítulo:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvC4wupHFUU


	3. III

Nem mesmo os deuses podiam prever o que aconteceria naquele dia, então como ele um simples mortal poderia prever que os cavaleiros de Athena venceriam daquela maneira? Ou pior ainda que perceberia aquela terrível verdade.

Como podia ter feito isso? Como podia ter se desviado tanto naquela ambição inútil que lhe consumiu por tantos anos?

Como podia não ter percebido que havia causado tanta dor justamente aqueles que lhe importavam com todos seus sonhos insanos e insensatos?

Agora mais do que nunca Kanon tinha medo de encarar os sentimentos que lhe varriam como uma tempestade, pois essa era a verdade ele sempre teve medo de encarar o que sentia desde muito tempo.

Agora mais do que tudo queria desaparecer de alguma forma, ser engolido pelas devastadoras ondas do mar que em breve consumiria todo o reino do deus dos mares, dessa vez iria de bom grado.

Como podia ter se perdido tanto? Como quando nunca precisara chegar a lugar nenhum, sua vida não fora fácil mas tinha aquilo que mais precisava, e se perdera tanto apenas por causa daquela maldita ambição fútil.

De repente o mundo lhe parecia tão mais frio e inóspito do que ele o percebia antes.

Ele estava perdido, perdido no mundo sem saber o que fazer, para onde ir, perdido em memórias que nunca devia ter negado, jamais deveria.

Apenas as estrelas serviam como testemunhas de como o homem que enganou até mesmo os deuses derramava lágrimas amargas de arrependimento.

Afinal como poderia ter culpado tanto aqueles a seu redor pelo que aconteceu? Especialmente agora que não conseguia perdoar a si mesmo por ter se afastado tanto do caminho que devia ter seguido.

**o0o** -♊- **o0o**

Nesse exato momento Saga podia apenas ver todos aqueles anos como se imersos em uma grossa e sufocante “névoa”, e mesmo agora isso era tudo o que ele podia ver a seu redor, doentio, intoxicante, seu próprio inferno que o corroía por dentro melhor do que aquele para qual sua alma foi enviada.

Quantos anos passara preso ao mesmo lugar? Ao mesmo objetivo? As mesmas ideias? Talvez toda sua vida e ainda assim sentia como se estivesse se afogando em águas rasas, ou talvez fosse isso mesmo que estivesse acontecendo a cada vez que se sentia se perder nas sombras de sua mente.

Agora seguia sem o rumo certo que lhe guiou toda sua vida, todos que uma vez lhe importaram tendo partido para longe de si e do alcance de suas mãos, e por culpa de si mesmo para seu maior desespero.

Como podia ter se desviado tanto de seu caminho? Especialmente quando esse era tão certo? Quando a ambição o cegara para o que precisava ver com clareza? Quando o mundo passara a se tornar frio daquele jeito? Ainda mais frio do que as profundezas do inferno.

Como podia ter se perdido tanto em suas memórias e em suas dores? Como podia ter culpado qualquer um de seu destino?

Pois era ele mesmo, Saga de Gêmeos, que não conseguia encontrar um jeito de perdoar.

**o0o** -♊- **o0o**

Não havia nada que Saga e Kanon podiam desejar mais do que conquistarem o perdão por seus pecados, desejavam isso com tanta força que nem mesmo o inferno seria capaz de conter esse desejo, mesmo assim não se achavam dignos desse perdão, ou de uma segunda chance, sentiam que deviam pagar pelo que fizeram.

E nenhum dos irmãos tinha a resposta do por que não podiam perdoar um a si mesmos por tudo que aconteceu.

Começaram aquele caminho que tinha como seu objetivo final a justiça juntos, mas haviam se perdido dentro de seus próprios medos e também ambições, não apenas do caminho mas também um do outro.

Nem mesmo os deuses podiam prever totalmente o futuro, então como era possível que os dois irmãos previssem como suas vidas mudariam da noite para o dia daquela maneira?

Nenhum dos dois sabiam como haviam se deixado se perder de seu caminho que devia ser trilhado juntos, como haviam se deixado cegar por ambição, nem por que desde aquele momento sentiam como se o mundo fosse tão mais frio.

Podiam se lembrar tão bem de quando as coisas deram errado, e reviviam aquele momento dia após dia com todos os possíveis detalhes.

Mas como eles podiam culpar alguém, qualquer um, por aquele momento que lhes mudou tanto?

Como podiam se eram eles mesmos que não conseguiam chegar a perdoar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quem estiver interessado aqui vai a música desse capítulo:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXl2exeH8tI

**Author's Note:**

> Para quem estiver interessado na música, aqui está:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ckom3gf57Yw


End file.
